Camping (Cadette/Senior IP)
IP Requirements Each interest project contains numerous activities, which are organized into four different categories: Skill Builders, Technology, Service Projects, and Career Exploration. By doing these activities, you will gain insights about yourself - your strengths and weaknesses, your likes and dislikes. You will have a range of new experiences, and you will develop valuable skills and expertise in specific areas. To earn an interest project award, you must complete at least seven activities as follows: * Two Skill Builders activities * One Technology activity * One Service Project activity * One Career Exploration activity * Two activities from any category that you choose OR FOLLOW THE NEW VERSION of earning IPP's: * Do the one REQUIRED activity (or Skill Builder) * Do ONE activity of your choice for each of the THREE ''' categories (LEARN, DO, SHARE) * '''Design and do ONE activity of '''YOUR OWN * '''Create a short '''REFLECTION after you've completed all of the activities ''Skill Builders'' '''1. Learn how to select a site and a route for a camping trip appropriate to the skills of your troop or group. Determine how your group can minimize its impact on a site by considering the following: * Time of year and the size of the group. * Clothing and equipment. * Food preparation and use of portable cooking stoves. * Camping and traveling on durable surfaces. * Proper disposal methods and plans to pack out waste and trash. * Leaving the site in a natural condition. 2. Collect 10 recipes for outdoor meals that will minimize food preparation time and the use of cooking fuel. Be careful to select foods that will not spoil. For a three day camping trip, plan a well-balanced menu. Learn the proper procedures for setting up, fueling, and cooking on the stove you will be using. Show how to keep food and cooking supplies safely away from animals. 3. Develop emergency procedures for a camping trip.. Know what to do in case of fire, flood, and injured or lost campers. Learn the procedures to follow if you become separated from your group. Show that you can set up and recognize international distress signals. Demonstrate how to be prepared for weather emergencies and find out about methods for obtaining water and shelter. Assemble a first-aid kit. Know how to treat for shock, bleeding, sprains, burns, bites, hypothermia, frostbite, sunburn, heat exhaustion, and heatstroke. ''' '''4. Demonstrate two ways to build group readiness and spirit for a camping trip. Keep in touch with the feelings that come from living and working together in the outdoors by writing a song or poem, recording your thoughts in a journal, or sharing them with a friend or at a Girl Scouts' Own ceremony. 5. Plan a trip to challenge your skills. Create maps, plans, and checklists. Backpack, bicycle, ride horseback, canoe, sail, ski cross-country, or find some new, exciting way to get to your campsite (perhaps an extended scavenger hunt or mystery ride). ''' ''Technology'' '''1. Learn to use a base plate compass and to read a topographical map. Sketch a map of your neighborhood or camp unit from field notes you have taken. Measure the length of your pace and show that you can judge distance. Demonstrate your navigational ability by planning and, with an adult, co-leading a hike for a group. 2. Be prepared for changing weather conditions. Show that you understand the significance of a barometer reading, wind direction and speed, and patterns of weather movements typical of your region. Before leaving, check the current forecast to make sure you have the proper clothing and equipment. Record weather observations for two days before your trip and make your own weather predication. Record the conditions during the trip and compare them with your predication. ''' '''3. Find out about new types of materials and fibers used to create camping equipment. What makes something waterproof? Or lightweight? Heat or cold resistant? Visit a local outdoor store and examine the latest products. Read through catalogs and comparison shop for several items. Find out about the types of insulation in sleeping bags and which is best for you r unit and the type of trip you are planning. 4. Surf the Internet and find out which camping organizations and clubs are represented in cyber-space. Do a Web search and find sites on camping gear, travel destinations, and safe outdoor practices and minimal impact (for the last topic, see the National Outdoor Leadership School's Web site). ''' ''Service Projects'' '''1.Â Look into how to make a camping experience more accessible to people with disabilities. Together with your troop leader, you may wish to consult Focus on Ability: Serving Girls with Special Needs. Then, using the assessment tools from the book, determine which of your campsites are most suitable for people with disabilities, and how you can improve any existing conditions at them. 2. Offer your service to maintain a hiking or nature trail. Or, create a new trail at a local Girl Scout camp or park. Learn the proper ways to cut unwanted growth, control erosion, and divert water off the trail. 3. Teach camping skills such as selecting proper equipment, meal planning, or pitching a tent, to a group of younger Girl Scouts. Visit their troop meeting, demonstrate the skills, and help them practice. 4. Volunteer to plan and conduct a weekend compare, a habitat improvement project, or an outdoor skills day. Or collaborate on a camping-related service project with another group. Career Exploration 1. Learn about jobs in the outdoors such as lifeguard, camp counselor, camp director, camp administrator, program specialist, site manager, or food services manager in the recreation industry. Interview someone who has one of these jobs and report back to your troop or group on your findings. 2. Look through several magazines about camping and out-door activities. Use the ideas to make a list of outdoor careers. Find out about the skills, education, and experience needed for three of the careers you listed. 3. Interview someone with a career related to safeguarding the environment. What does it take to be an educator, a lawyer, an engineer, a lobbyist, or a scientist devoted to environmental issues? 4. Come up with an idea to start your own business in the area of outdoor recreation. For example, some people have started up outdoor-clothes and equipment catalog businesses or eco-tourism companies. What product or service could you sell? What would you do to make sure your business could contribute to preserving the environment and still make money for you. Category:Cadettes